


Christmas

by Glamofoxy89



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamofoxy89/pseuds/Glamofoxy89





	Christmas

Christmas

 

It was almost christmas. Konoha was full of laughter and joy, it had snowed last night. Only in one little apartment was full of sadness. It windows broken, monster reading in rock that had been thrown there. 

There were no christmas lights or anything that would tell about christmas. All decoration was destroyed or stealed. Monsters don't party christmas. 

Even now, even when you have seen this taking place so many times more, you can't feel anything but sadness. Your eyes looking around this apartment, taking everything inside and trying to understand. Trying to find some humane in this place. 

Trying to control your tears, you move forward in that place. Moving things that have been broken and cleaning. And then you finally see – see that golden hair and those blue eyes, that were full of mirth and joy, but now dull and you can't see his soul. That soul who did bring so much joy and happiness to you. You loved him then and you still love him now. 

Even everything is gone and cannot be repaired. And you smile, smile that broken and bittersweet smile while your tears are flowing through your cheeks. You can see him huddled in corner, trying to stay warm and save. You can see his bruises and cuts, that he has done himself. And you blame yourself. You blame this world, this time. 

You have lost him. You were gone too long. And you sit next to him, taking him inside your arms, trying to give him some of your heat. And you look at his face, his eyes that are full of pain, sadnees and questions that you don't have answers. No anymore. 

He says your name and asks you a favor. And you say yes, watching how he's smiling again. Smiling that broken smile and you know – know that you can't do more. He is lost in rooms that doesen't have windows or doors anymore. 

Then he is looking at you again, saying goodbye, finally. And you are huggin' him harder, wanting to make him alive again – wanting him to feel something.  
They find you huddled in that same corner, him in your arms and you sobbing and trembling. And you look at them, your eyes full of sorrow and regret – they can't look at your eyes, they don't want believe. 

They are trying everything they can to stop you, but they are weak. You can see sorrow on your brothers eyes when he is looking at you. You know that he is worried about you, worried because you don't eat anymore. Your eyes locked, sitting in windowsill and looking through glass. 

They are trying to get you back to life, back to this world that they call reality. And you can't, it's too painful, too much. Your only wish, only reason why you are still here is him. They don't let you to hospital, they don't want audience to what they are going to do – destroying that monster. 

And you scream, scream until your voice is gone. You know what they have done, they have destroyed him. You love, your sanity, your other half.  
You fall to the floor, before him – trembling and sobbing you touch him. 

He is so cold, his eyes empty and his hair limp in pillow, framing his dead face. Your fingers stroking his face. You are whispering his name, your lips dry and your tears flowing. You can hear hurried steps and door slammed open. You turn to look them, and gather him in your arms. You are gonna protect his body, even when you couldn't save his mind. They are murmuring to others, trying to decide what to do and still at the same time they are looking at you. Trying to resurect you , trying to take everything away from you. 

And you decide – decide not to let them win. Before they can do anything you vanish with him. Away from town, deep to forest. As you lay him down you pry – pry that you will meet in next life. And finally get your happy ending. 

You can hear them in distance, but you don't care. You are ready. 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Far, far away one little boy was born – eyes like sky and hair like golden sun. His parents happy and full of joy. 

His is growing and always laughing. Graduating from school, gettin job, moving away and back. Loving others and breaking up with them. 

And then finally, you meet. You brother bringing him to your family lunch at christmas day. When he comes through that door, you almost choke to your vine.  
He's more beautiful than you remember. And he looks at you, stunned and you know that he remembers too. 

Your little brother telling something that you don't listen, you are eating him alive with your eyes. And he's eyes are looking with same gaze at you. 

”I missed you so much.”

”I missed you too.”

Next thing you know, you are kissing him. Devouring him. And he is answering to you at the same hunger, same love.  
Your brother watches two of you stunned from your actions. When you finally seperate from each other, your little brother is asking you what is your problem – you just smile.  
Your other half is finally back. 

And he smiles and you know, that you will never be seperated from him again. He looks at you with hunger asking bathroom. Your breathing is quicker, you feel how your blood rushes to south. Then you smirk, grabbing his hand and leading him to your bedroom. 

When you have pulled him inside your room and locked that door, you turn around just to see how he is laying at your bed, stroking himself. And you can't wait anymore, your passion too consuming – too raw. 

When the morning comes, lighting the room, two lovers sleeping soundly in bed – smiling. They have finally finded each other. Two hearts beating as one. 

Forever.


End file.
